That Summer
by tawelephant
Summary: One Shot I created from hearing Garth Brooks song one day in the car. Bella is a lonely widow, living on the ranch she shared with her late husband, when Edward comes to help out one summer.


**I heard the song 'That Summer' from Garth Brooks on the radio the other day and my mind went crazy with a story. Here is what came out. I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: Of course, I own nothing.... Just a perverted mind.... =)**

**That Summer**

**BPOV**

How did I get here? That is the question that has plagued me for months. I am twenty three and running a ranch on my own. I should be married to the love of my life with babies on the way. Instead, I am in way over my head running a ranch and widowed.

Jasper. The name alone still sets my heart ablaze while simultaneously tearing it into a thousand pieces. Jasper and I were high school sweethearts. We met in the tiny rainy town of Forks, Washington when we were freshmen. He was from Texas and his crystal blue eyes and wavy blonde hair stood out in the sea of browns and blacks. His sense of humor and southern hospitality charmed me immediately. We were inseparable fast and in love even faster. We were each others firsts in every way. Jasper completed me in a way I never knew I needed.

We went off to college together and got married our sophomore year. We figured why wait when we knew we would be together forever. When we were about to graduate from college his father passed away from a heart attack. It did not take us long to decide to take over his father's ranch in Texas. It had been in his family for generations and we had planned on living on it someday anyway. Someday just came quicker than we were planning.

Ranch work was hard, but we swiftly fell into a routine and the ranch was doing better than ever. We had great friends helping us too. Jacob Black handled the cattle for us with the assistance of his wife Nessie. She has not been doing much lately because she is pregnant. Emmett McCarty works on the ranch handling the horses. Emmett and his wife Rosalie have two kids. Jake and Emmett live down the road about thirty minutes away.

Nine months ago my life was torn apart. On the way back from the feed store, Jasper and I were hit by a drunk driver and Jasper was killed. I still don't know why my life was spared and his was cut so short. I still have nightmares, hearing the crushing of metal and waking up in the hospital, knowing half of my heart was gone.

I am trying with all my might to keep the ranch going because it was our dream. But doing it alone is so hard. I still have our friends, but I have no family to fall back on. My dad is gone and I have no siblings. The situation is the same on Jasper's side.

The closest thing to parents I have are in the form of Carlisle and Esme Cullen. I met them when I was living in Washington and they adopted me in a way. Esme was the mom I never knew since mine left my dad and me when I was a baby. My dad was killed shortly after Jasper and I got married. He was the police chief in Forks and died saving a woman from being attacked one night. Carlisle and Esme were there for me and helped me through that rough time.

They have a son Edward who is four years younger than me. We were great friends at one point in time and I really miss him. Edward is so intelligent that he graduated high school early and went straight off to college. He is ready to graduate already with a Master's degree at the age of nineteen.

And that is where I find myself today, in Austin, Texas for Edward's graduation. My ranch is about an hour outside Austin so we are having a small barbeque back at my place after the ceremony. I have to admit that seeing Edward after so many years has taken me by surprise. The gangly young boy is now a tall handsome man. He has a head of messy bronze hair and looks like he keeps in shape. I can only imagine the number of girls he has to turn away. When he takes the stage to accept his diploma, my breath actually catches.

Esme giggles sitting next to me. "Yep, my little Edward has grown up."

"Wow Esme, he sure has." I laugh to cover the strange feelings brewing inside of me. "Where is that string bean of a boy I once knew?"

"Oh. Puberty is most of it. And he has always been so serious and grown up that it just took over his entire form. I really wish he would relax a bit and enjoy life. He is so serious all the time."

When Edward walks up to us after the ceremony, I cannot help but stare. He is beautiful. He gives his mom and dad a hug before his emerald eyes land on me.

"Hi Bella. It has been awhile." He gets a blush to his cheeks as he smiles shyly.

I walk up to Edward and give him a hug. "Hi Edward. Congratulations, I am so proud of you." I cannot explain the feelings going through me as his hands wrap around my body hugging me tightly to him. It is a comfort of sorts. Like I am safe and nothing can harm me. The last time I have felt that was with my Jasper.

I can feel the lump in my throat starting so I quickly remove myself from his hold and offer for us to head to the ranch.

Edward laughs when he sees my truck. "Old Red is still kicking I see."

"Hey man. Don't diss the truck. She has been good to me." I cannot help but join in his infectious laughter. My old truck looks like shit, but it has been trustworthy all these years. Jake makes sure it is road worthy.

Edward rides with me to the ranch. He fills me in on his years of school and the things I have missed. I am a little surprised when he tells me that he wants to run a ranch one day.

"Really Edward? It is a lot of work. Wouldn't you rather work in an office making the big bucks?"

"No Bella. Not at all. I have always felt like I was made for the outdoors. I have all the knowledge for the business side of it. But I really want to learn everything there is about ranching from all aspects." I know he is serious because his face is set in stone.

"Well, you are more than welcome to help out on my ranch if you want. It would be great to have some more help, especially on the business side of things. That was always Jasper's area and I find myself struggling with it from time to time." Immediately tears sting my eyes. I cannot help the pain that forms in my chest every time I say Jasper's name.

Edward grabs my hand in his. "Bella, I am so sorry about Jasper. I know you meant the world to him."

I am too choked up to say anything so I just give Edward a small smile and squeeze his hand in thanks.

He releases my hand and runs his through his bronze locks. "You know what Bella? I would love to come and work on your ranch. I think it is just what I need."

"Sounds great Edward." I don't know why, but I feel relief. Like someone has just taken some of the stress from my shoulders.

At the ranch, Edward, Esme and Carlisle are greeted by Jake, Ness, Emmett and Rose along with their kids Emelie and Ross. My best friend Alice and her husband Demetri are here too along with their kids Kate and Garrett. They run the local feed store in town. Everyone gets along great and we have so much fun telling stories as we eat grilled steak with all the fixin's.

Edward talks to his parents about working the ranch with me for the summer and to my surprise they think it is a great idea. Emmett takes us out to the stable and shows Edward how to tack a horse. I take everyone on a tour of the ranch grounds by horse back. It is a beautiful day turning into an even more stunning night. The sun is beginning to set and the sky is a mixture of blues, reds and pinks. Edward looks so natural on a horse. He is not scared at all and seems so at home.

By the time we return from our ride, the sun has set. Carlisle, Esme and Edward agree to spend the night due to the late hour. Everyone else says their goodbyes and leave. They are all excited that Edward will be working on the ranch. I set Carlisle and Esme up in one guest room and Edward in the room next to mine. Since he is going to live on the ranch, I figure I'll let him stay in the biggest guest room so he will be more comfortable.

I rise early and start a pot of coffee before I dress and head out for the morning chores. I am pleasantly surprised to see Edward is already up and outside with Emmett. I take some coffee out with me for the guys.

"Morning gentlemen." I greet as I pass the coffee off.

"Morning Bella." They say in unison and we all laugh at the timing.

Emmett is quick to put Edward to work and Edward seems more than eager. He is giving one hundred percent all morning. We hear Esme yell for us and head into the house. It smells wonderful. Esme has made a huge breakfast and we all dig in.

Esme just smiles as she watches us eat. "So Edward, still want to work on the ranch here with Bella after the morning routine?" She asks.

"I am more than ready mom. I just love it. Emmett is kicking my ass early and I am learning a lot already." Edward smiles.

Emmett laughs. "Hell man, I figured 'why sugar coat it?' If you weren't serious, you'd quit and head home with your parents."

"No chance in that my friend." Edward laughs as he slaps Emmett on the back.

After breakfast I offer to drive Edward to his dorm to get his stuff. He already has his bags packed and there isn't much furniture to move. He gives his parents hugs and they wish him luck. Esme is a little teary, but I promise her that I will take good care of him.

Edward's roommate Mike is at their dorm room when we arrive. He immediately hits on me and I cannot help but giggle at him. "Hey Eddie, who is this fine lookin' woman here?" He asks as he takes my hand in his and kisses it.

Edward looks more than pissed. "Mike, one, you know I hate the name Eddie. Two, this is my good friend Bella. Try not to drool on her." I cannot help but full out laugh at that. Mike just shrugs him off and helps us move the furniture to the trailer behind my truck. He continues to make little comments to me. Asking me if I would like to go to a party. Feeding me all kinds of cheesy pick up lines. I just laugh and keep working. Thank the lord it does not take us long to get everything packed and ready to go.

Mike tries one last time. "Bella, are you sure I cannot convince you to come out with me and let me show you a good time?"

Before I can speak, Edward jumps in. "Mike, she has made it more than clear that she is not interested. Jump out of her ass man." Edward opens my door for me and I climb into the truck.

I see him walk over to Mike and say something but I cannot tell what is being said. Edward blushes and I wish I knew how to read lips so I could have a small glimpse into their conversation. Mike laughs and shakes Edward's hand before walking off and heading inside.

Once Edward is in the truck I jump. "What were you guys talking about?"

"Just saying goodbye. Nothing big." Edward doesn't offer anymore information so I don't push. Emmett and Jake help us unload Edward's things into his room. I leave to let Edward unpack and get settled as I head out to do more chores, walking out with Jake.

"So Bells...Edward..." Jake starts.

"What Jake? I know that tone of voice. What are you asking?"

"Well, I know you guys were real close years ago. What is it like having him back in your life?" He asks.

"He is just a friend Jake. Don't push. I am not ready to get out there and Edward doesn't see me like that. He thinks of me as his sister."

"Uh huh. I'm just saying, he seems to look at you as if you are the most amazing person he has ever laid his eyes on." I glare at Jake and he raises his hands in protection. "Just sayin'."

"Jake, stop pushing." I warn.

"I'm not pushing Bells. I'm just saying. You deserve to be happy. I think Edward can bring that to your life. I see how you guys are together."

"Jake, you are pushing. Your fingerprints are all over my back. Please." I beg.

"Okay, okay. Just keep an open mind about it Bells. We love you. I think Edward does too."

**EPOV**

I cannot help but smile when I remember the time I used to spend with Bella back in Washington. I had a huge crush on her then and it never went away. I never dated anyone in school. I took a couple girls to dinner, but I always seemed to compare them to Bella. She was the ideal woman in my mind. I knew I never had a chance with her. Jasper was her whole world. He worshiped the ground she walked on, as it should be. When I heard about the wreck and her losing Jasper, my heart broke for her. I could not imagine the kind of pain she has gone through.

Seeing her at my graduation brought back every feeling I ever had for her. She is so beautiful and kind. Her heart is so big and loving. I find myself in awe in her presence and sometimes I have to shake my head to get my thoughts in check. I would love nothing more than to be the man in her life. The man she leans on. That she loves with all her heart. But I don't think she would ever see me more than her little brother. I know it is a little sadistic to put myself through seeing her everyday, knowing my feelings will never be returned, but I am so excited to work the ranch with her. I want to learn everything there is to learn and help her in anyway she'll allow.

I could've kicked Mike in the balls for hitting on her like she was one of the sorority skanks he is always bringing around. She is so much more than tits and ass. He calls me out on my feelings for her before Bella and I leave and I try to argue that he is full of shit, but I know my blush gives away my true feelings as he laughs and goes inside.

Emmett and Jake quickly immerse me into the ranch life. After a month of working with them, Bella brings me into the business side of it. I cannot help but fall in love with everything around me. The smells of the hay and fresh air. The noises of the barn at night when the animals are settling in for the night.

Bella and I fall into a perfect routine. We cook dinner every night together, talking about our lives over home cooked food. She opens up more in regards to Jasper. When I first moved in almost two months ago, I would hear her cry at night, but those nights are becoming few and far between.

Bella doesn't have any pictures of him around the house. She told me that mom came to visit her a couple months after his death and helped her make scrapbooks with all her memorabilia.

Bella brings them out one night after we eat a big lasagna dinner. We sit on the floor, laughing at old memories and stories. As soon as I see her mood shift and tears pool in her eyes I can not help but pull her into my arms.

"Bella." I say as I stroke her back hoping I am comforting her. "Please know he loved you so much and that love will never die. He will always be with you. He would want you to live your life. I know he is so proud of you and everything you have done with the ranch."

She hugs me hard and I just let her cry into my shirt. "I know Edward. It is just hard sometimes." She sniffles and looks up into my eyes. I gently wipe the tears off her face with my fingers. "Thank you Edward. Thank you for your friendship and help here on the ranch. I could never repay you for all you have done for me. I am so glad you are here." There is something in her eyes that I cannot explain, but my heart swells at her words.

We just sit together for awhile longer in each others arms. Soon I hear her breaths even out and I realize she has fallen asleep. I gently lift her and carry her to bed. She looks like an angel laying there on her bed. I cover her with her comforter and kiss her on the forehead.

"Sweet dreams Bella." I whisper.

"Sweet dreams Edward." She smiles before she mumbles "Please never leave me."

"Never Bella." I whisper as I brush a lock of her hair off her forehead and head to my room. My chest feels like it is going to burst open. I love her. I do. I love her with every fiber of my being and I just pray that one day she could find a way to open her heart again and love me back.

**BPOV**

I wake in my bed feeling a little lighter. These past two months with Edward here has made my life take a turn for the better. I am experiencing feelings that I never thought I would feel again and it scares the shit out of me. Can I open my heart and love again? Do I want to risk it?

Edward and I make a trip to the feed store. Alice corners me about Edward. Thank God Demetri has him occupied loading the supplies into the truck.

"Bella, you need to let go of your heartbreak and try something new. I can see the chemistry between you and Edward." Alice starts.

"I don't know Alice. Do I want to go through that again?" I ask in vain, knowing what her answer is going to be.

"Yes Bella. You should go for it. I know Jasper would want you to be happy. You deserve to be happy and loved. And I think Edward is the man to bring you those things. I believe God brought him back into your life for a reason Bella."

She ends her lecture when the men come back inside. Edward walks over to me and smiles and I cannot help but smile back as I look him over. He is so handsome, and even more so when he is covered with a fine sheen of sweat. My mind wanders off with thoughts of him. Edward walking into the house after a long day of working outside. His hair mussed from running his hands through it all day. His arm muscles flexing when he is lifting the hay bales in the barn.

Alice elbows me breaking me from my thoughts as she giggles. She wraps her arm around my back. "Hey, you and Edward should come out tonight with us Bella. Gram is watching the kids so Demetri and I can have a date night. We are heading down to dance hall for some beers and dancing. I know Emmett and Rose are going along with Jake and Ness."

It sounds good to me but I don't want to presume that Edward would want to go. I look over to Edward and he just smiles at me. "Sounds good to me." He says with a wink.

I can feel my cheeks warm as I look back to Alice. "Okay girly girl. We will meet you there." We talk shop for a little longer before Edward and I head to the ranch.

We work for a couple hours before we separate to get ready for the evening. My breath catches when I enter the living room to an awaiting Edward. He has dark jeans on with a green plaid button up shirt. The shirt makes his green eyes shine. His boots and hat finish his outfit and I can feel my heart rate increase. He is so damn hot. He looks me up and down and blushes when his eyes land on mine. Seems we both caught each other ogling.

He gives me a crooked grin and offers me his arm. "Shall we?"

"Yes sir." I reply as I wrap my arm in his and we head to the garage. I hand Edward to keys to my white Ford F150. He just looks at me confused. "Edward, you can drive it. It is okay."

"Are you sure Bella?" He asks.

I know he is worried because this was Jasper's truck, but it is time to move forward. I realize that now. I cannot keep things around me like a shrine and the truck was the last thing I was doing that with. "Edward, the truck is like new. You need something to drive and it is just sitting here rusting away in the garage. It is okay. I have really thought this through and I would like you to have it."

He pauses for a minute before he surprises me by bringing me into his arms in a hug. "Thank you Bella." He whispers in my ear before he kisses my cheek and releases me. I swear my cheek is on fire where he kissed me.

I clear my throat before I let my hormones take over and jump him and attack his beautiful pouty lips. "Let's get going Edward. Alice will have our hinds if we are late." We laugh and head to the dance hall.

Alice is smirking at me when she sees us enter. We order some beers and sit around talking as we eat some dinner. The band starts to play and people around us start to dance.

Edward stands and reaches his hand out to me. "Care to dance Miss?" He smirks that little lopsided grin and I am putty.

"I'd love to." I take his hand and we both stare at it for a moment. My hand fits so perfectly in his. And I swear I feel electricity in our touch.

We hit the dance floor and he quickly has me spinning around. We are having such a wonderful time laughing and dancing. We trade partners between our friends and just enjoy life. I cannot help but think of my Jasper, but for once I am smiling. I know he would want me happy and I promise him, right there and then, that I will live my life to honor him and what we shared together.

Soon we are all panting from the two stepping and dosey-dos around the floor. We all decide on a drink break. The guys head to the bar for our drinks as us girls stand and talk. Alice leans in and whispers in my ear. "You look so happy Bella. Did you finally decide that it was time to take a risk?"

"Yes Alice, I did. I know that I am doing Jasper a great disservice by not living my life. He would not want that I never want to disappoint him. I am going to jump in with both feet and see what happens."

Alice giggles and hugs me. Her smile turns into a frown and when I follow her eyes, I see the reason. James Miller. James is a huge asshole in the ranching community. He thinks he is god's gift to women and ranching. He has tried on numerous occasions to get me to bed and god knows what else, but I have always turned him down.

"Good Evening Ladies." He says as he looks us both up and down. The way he scans my body makes my insides churn.

"Hello James." We greet back, trying to hide the distain.

It is as if he just cannot see that we hate him. "Isabella, would you like to dance?" He asks, knowing very well I hate it when people call me by my full name.

"No thanks James. My date will be back in a moment." I try to be nice brushing him off.

"What date? Oh, you mean that little boy that is hanging around with you? Please Isabella. You need a real man, not a child. He could never give you what you really need." He runs his hand down my arm and I swear I have to swallow the vomit that is rising in my throat along with the fury of this dickhead. I have had it with him.

"James, that BOY you speak of is more of a man than you will ever be. He is caring and kind. He is strong and loyal. You could never be one tenth of the man that he is." I yell not caring who hears me.

My words piss James off and he grabs my arm tightly. I try to yank it from his grasp with no luck. Alice begs him to release me and he ignores her. "You will be mine Isabella." He barks.

The next thing I know his hand is wrenched from my arm and he is spun around. I see a fist connect with his face and he falls to the ground groaning, blood pouring from his nose. I look up to see Edward standing over James. His face looks feral and strong. "Bella said to leave her alone you son of a bitch."

He leans down to James and James cowers. "Stay away from her. Don't even think about her again, do you hear me?"

James tries to act big and smarts off. "Like she would ever want you. You are nothing. She needs a real man."

Edward calmly leans down further. "The only thing that is important to me is Bella and her happiness. She means everything to me. I love her and I swear to God I will kill you if you ever touch her again."

Edward stands and kicks James in the stomach as he turns to face me. My heart is pounding and my blood is racing through my veins. His words repeat in my head over and over. 'She means everything to me, I love her'. Could he love me? I mean really love me?

He looks sheepish staring at me. "Are you okay Bella?"

I just shake my head yes. I feel speechless because I realize that I love him. I do. I am in love with Edward. I grab his hand and pull him to the dance floor. The band has started playing some slow songs and I want to be in his arms. This seems like the quickest way. He looks a little confused but follows my lead. He wraps his arms around me as we begin to sway.

After the first song ends, he whispers in my ear. "I'm so sorry about losing it back there Bella. I just could not take him treating you that way. You deserve so much better."

We continue to dance and I slide my hands up his arms, over his shoulders, up his neck to his face. I bring his gaze to mine. "Did you mean it Edward? Is that really how you feel about me?"

His cheeks turn pink before he takes a deep breath. "Yes Bella. I love you. I wish you would've heard that from me in a better way than a bar brawl, but God help me I love you. I know you don't feel the same way about me. And that is okay. I pray that maybe someday you could love me. But I want to be in your life however you want me."

He looks to the floor and I want none of that. "Edward, look at me." He slowly raises his emerald eyes to mine. "I do love you Edward. I do." I lean in and softly kiss his lips. His arms tighten around my body and the kiss seems to last forever. It feels like it is just the two of us in a bubble, not standing in a crowded room.

We break for a breath and he rests his forehead on mine. "I feel like I am dreaming. Are you sure Bella? I don't want to push you."

"I'm sure Edward." I smile before I kiss him again. I lay my head on his chest and wrap my arms around him. We dance a few more songs in each others arms. I feel content and happy. He makes me feel safe and he fills the empty holes in my heart.

We join the gang and Emmett and Jake keep talking about how great it was watching Edward take James down. He blushes at their attention but grabs my hand in his and just holds on tight.

We finally bid our farewells and head home. I feel like I am coming home from a first date. Edward walks me to my bedroom door and pulls me into his arms. He kisses me gently. "Sweet dreams Bella."

"Sweet dreams Edward." He turns to walk to his door and I cannot help but stop him. "Edward. I love you."

He stops at his doorway. He looks into my eyes and I can see a thousand emotions in them and he smiles. "I love you Bella."

He walks into his room and I head into mine. I get ready for bed and I lay down replaying the entire night over and over again in my head.

**EPOV**

Heaven. That is the only way I can describe the feeling. I am in heaven. Bella loves me. Only in my dreams did I think I would hear those words from her. And here I am in my bed, thinking back over the evening and what momentous changes have occurred.

It began before we even left for the dance hall. Bella came into the room wearing a dark blue strapless dress, boots and a hat and I swear my brain stopped functioning. Her everyday attire was jeans and a t-shirt, and she always looked so hot in that. But the dress. Oh my lord, I was swept away at her beauty. I felt ten feet taller when I noticed she was checking me out.

When she gave me the keys to the truck, I was speechless. I knew she had been trying to move on with her life, but giving me Jasper's truck seemed like a crazy idea. But she insisted and I could see the sincerity in her eyes. Things were changing between us. I could feel it and I kept praying I was not imagining it.

It felt so right hanging with everyone at the dance hall. We seemed like a big family. And dancing with her was amazing. She twirled in my arms and it felt so right. When I came back with the guys from getting drinks for the girls, my blood was boiling listening to that prick James talk to her. Emmett and Jake both told me about him one day when we were talking about the nearby ranches. And they both warned me about his fascination with Bella. I could not believe a man would treat Bella with such disrespect.

And it pissed me off. When he said she would be his, something in me snapped. I wanted to yell that she is mine. That no one could ever love her the way I do. My fist connected with his face and I felt better. I knew I could protect her and keep her safe. He would never get near her again.

I was a bit lost when she lead me to the dance floor. I thought she would be mad at me for the scene I caused. I was ashamed that I confessed my love in front of everyone. I did not want her to feel bad that I loved her and she could not return my feelings. I was afraid she would not want me around. That it would be awkward. And when she asked if I meant what I said, I looked into her eyes and could not lie. I laid my heart out expecting it to be shattered.

But my heart grew wings when she said she loved me too. She loves me. I felt like I was floating when she kissed me. That kiss surpassed every dream I ever had about her lips on mine. It was my first real kiss and I could've sung to the heavens. Holding her in my arms dancing felt like the world was right and nothing could ever get better. She fit perfectly against me. I couldn't help but hold her hand the rest of the night. I just wanted and needed that connection.

And just now, hearing those words leave her lips again, I could die happy. I wanted to pick her up in my arms and bring her to my room, but I don't want to push her. And honestly I am a little afraid since I have never had sex before. Would I be any good at it? I mean, I know the mechanics of it. The internet has everything you could want to know on it. But I have no physical knowledge of it.

I am brought out of my worried thoughts with a soft knock on my door. I look over to see Bella standing in the doorway, wearing a small blue lace nightie and a blush on her cheeks. I smile at the beauty in the door frame.

She walks to me slowly and crawls under the covers of my bed. My heart starts racing. She reaches out to me and places one hand on my cheek. She leans in and softly kisses me.

My hand mimics hers on her soft cheek. Our kisses deepen and her tongue traces my lips asking for entrance to my mouth. When our tongues touch, I cannot stop the moan from my body at the sweet taste of her. Her hand gently runs down my neck to my chest where she strokes over my muscles. I want to cry at the feeling of her touch.

I am a little worried because my dick is harder than it has ever been and I don't want to seem like a pervert to her. I place my hand on her hip and begin to caress her sides and her back. She brings her body against mine and grabs me around my waist tightly. She runs her hand down my back and over my ass. My dick twitches in my boxers at the exquisite feelings she is bringing from me. God help me. She reaches her hand to the front of my boxers and runs her hand down my shaft and I groan. She smiles against my lips and does it again. I try to stop my body from thrusting against her hand. She feels so good.

Her fingers trail to the front of my waist band and I stop her. "Bella...I've never...." I try to finish my sentence but the words get stuck in my throat.

She kisses me and whispers "That's alright." She kisses me again and I let the fear go. Bella loves me and I love her. I am going to let things just happen and not over think them.

Bella sits up and removes her nightie. My breath catches at the sight of her naked torso. Her breasts are perfect. My hand twitches wanting to grab them, and as if she is reading my mind, Bella takes my hand, pulls me to sit up and places it on her breast. I moan at the feeling of her flesh in my palm. I gently squeeze one breast as I reach my other hand for the other. The weight of her tits in my hands and the soft flesh makes me crazy. I cannot stop myself from leaning forward and wrapping my lips around her left nipple. She moans and the sound goes straight to my dick. Her nipple hardens as I work over it with my tongue. I switch breasts and suckle on the right as my fingers massage and pinch her left. Her head falls back and she runs her hands up my thighs.

I lean over her causing her to lie back on the bed as I continue to worship her chest. I sit back and look down at the goddess before me. She is magnificent. She reaches up to me and pulls me to her. Our kiss begins soft and gentle but quickly become ravenous. We are both pouring every feeling, want and desire into our kisses.

She reaches her hands into the back of my boxers and starts to lower them. I help kick them off and reach down to remove her tiny panties. Seeing her completely naked underneath me makes my heart stop. She pulls my body down to hers again and looks into my eyes as she gently sweeps her hands over my face. "I love you Edward."

I take a deep breath and brush a lock of hair away from her face. "I have always loved you Bella. And I always will."

I kiss her lightly and she whispers into my mouth. "Make love to me Edward." I could cry I am so happy. I move my body a little to line up with hers as I try to lean most of my weight on my arms bent next to her. I can feel the heat and moisture at the tip of my dick and I pray I can last long enough to bring her pleasure. She spreads her legs a little more and lifts her hips and I slide inside of her. A low growl of pure pleasure escapes my body as I enter her as deeply as I can. She is so hot and tight. I never thought it could feel like this.

I pull out slightly before plunging in again and I feel like I could fly. "Oh Bella, you feel so good." Soon our bodies fall into a heavenly rhythm of pushing and pulling. Her legs wrap around my waist pulling my body into her tighter with each thrust. Her hands grab my shoulders as if she is holding on for dear life.

I lean down and kiss her everywhere I can reach. I suck on her neck and jaw. "Oh Edward." She moans and I swear my dick gets harder. We both start moving faster and I can feel her walls tighten around my shaft.

"Oh yes Edward, yes." She cries out and I cannot hold back anymore and my release hits me so hard I feel it through my entire body.

"Oh God Bella I love you." I cry out as I pulse inside of her. Our movements slow and she wraps her arms around me.

I try not to put my weight on her but she fights me. "Just stay Edward." I wrap my arms under her body and we begin to kiss. It is as if we are one being. There is no beginning or end to either of us. Soon our kissing becomes stronger and I begin to harden inside of her.

She smiles up at me and pushes me so we roll in the bed and switch places. She sits up and starts to ride me. My hands find purchase on her tits and I squeeze and massage them as she holds onto my forearms and uses them as leverage to move over me faster and harder. The sight of her naked body on top of me, moving in the moonlight, is breathtaking and I lose all control and start lifting my hips with her movements to thrust deeper into her body. Her mahogany hair waves with her motions. Her eyes capture me completely and I am lost in them. Her head falls back as her pussy tightens around my cock and we both scream through our second release. She collapses on top of me and I wrap my arms around her holding her to me. She runs her fingers through my hair as our heartbeats quiet.

She looks up at me and smiles. I smile back and gently kiss her lips. "I love you Bella." I whisper.

She traces my face with her fingertips and kisses me. "I love you Edward." She lays her head on my chest and we drift off to sleep. Never have I felt so complete and loved.

Morning comes and there is no awkwardness or regret. There are just sweet kisses and soft caresses. Our daily routine quickly encompasses our new relationship. I cannot help attacking her in the barn and making love to her in the hay. She sneaks into the shower to show me how much she loves being with me.

Our friends act as if there is nothing different going on. They actually tease that they knew from the beginning that we would be together, especially Alice.

After my twentieth birthday I propose to Bella while we are out on a trail ride. We found a small meadow on the southwest side of the property hidden in some trees. We stop for a picnic when I surprise her, dropping to one knee to propose. We make love on a blanket in the sunlight for hours. Our friends enjoy teasing us mercilessly for that one. Okay, we got a little sunburned. But damn, it was worth it.

A month before our wedding Bella surprises me with news that she is pregnant. My heart literally feels like it is going to burst with the joy and happiness I feel. Our son Masen David is born nine months later, happy and healthy with ten fingers and ten toes. He is a miracle that we thank God for everyday.

Life with Bella has been beyond my greatest dreams. Yes, like every couple we have our ups and downs, but we never go to bed angry and we talk things through. Let's face it; makeup sex is one of the best things out there.

I know our lives will just get better over time and the love we share will continue to grow stronger. We make sure that we cherish every moment we have together and are comforted knowing that we are bound for eternity.


End file.
